Light's second chance
by Marshall arts
Summary: Since Kira's death, everything has come to normal, but Light was now a ghost, a ghost who can neither go to heaven nor rot in hell, to make matters worse all he can do is watch the people live their routine life as he has no powers we all expect ghosts to have, all he can do is pass through solid objects, Neither can his presence be felt nor can he touch any object or human.
1. Kira's second chance

Since Kira's death, everything has come to normal, but Light was now a ghost, a ghost who can neither go to heaven nor rot in hell, to make matters worse all he can do is watch the people live their routine life as he has no powers we all expect ghosts to have, all he can do is pass through solid objects, Neither can his presence be felt nor can he touch any object or human. Light watches the second L, Nate involved in puzzles, and the rage that light carries at this moment is way worse than what any human could show. Travelling all over the globe watching evil spread as Kira's dead Light yells knowing no one can hear him, "Screw you N, look at all the chaos you caused, I brought the world in order with no crime and you distorted it"

Ryuk appears in front of Light's soul, "Been a while hasn't it? I miss those days where you fought L and killed him that was fun"

"Get lost. You killed me, you, it's your fault." Light Yelled at Ryuk. "I couldn't just let you live and forget about the death note so that I couldn't kill you, I told you the first day, I will be the one to write your name on my death note"

"Why are you here?"

"I am bored, so I'm here to have some more fun. Now since you know all the secrets of N and his origins, if you get another chance will you kill him?"

"Why? Just because you're bored you expect me to entertain you?"

"I have recently acquired the powers to time travelling but let me explain the pros and cons of it.

Listen carefully because I am not repeating it

1) I can make you jump behind and take over your older body, the negative part is that you'll know the fate that you suffered, i.e. everything till the second you died but you'll forget the things you've witnessed as a ghost, although you'll remember these conditions that you're listening to.

2) If you change the past decision you've made then you cannot determine your future although you can be sure you won't suffer the same fate as you have suffered.

3) If you jump back and forfeit the note, you'll lose all these memories too.

4) One human can jump only once forever.

5) You cannot reveal the fact that you've time travelled

6) Whichever time you jump in I will jump in that same time.

7) Your older self can rebel against you and might not allow you to take over him, and if you lose and cannot take over your older self, you will return to the present and you can't time jump thereafter.

What do you say Light?"

"What if I jump to the time when I forfeited the note and was in prison while you were off finding a man hungry for power? Will I remember then?"

"I don't know. That is something I will know once you do it." Ryuk brushed it off his shoulder

"Then send me to the 30th day of imprisonment. It's going to be a risk but I'll remember without touching the note, it's a risk I'm willing to take and facing of L. If I go back that time, how will the old me see the person I am now? Will he see me in front of him or in his head?"

"You'll be in his head, and when you interact with your older self which I forgot to mention, was that your body will become unconscious till the time you both get into a decision of whether you will take over your older self or not."

' _It's a risk as my other self just is no more kira and he is definitely against kira.'_

"Oh wait then Ryuk, take me to 27th day of the imprisonment as that day I didn't take any eat anything, so I could be deemed ill and I can have then continue to change the course of my life, just hand me a piece of paper from the death note you're carrying."

" Well once you're inside his head just open your palms and you'll get your wish"

Ryuk moved close to Light and lifted his arms and a veil of bright ray covered them, and a second the two vanished.

 ** _MEANWHILE_**

Light during the 27th day of his imprisonment just stood up and leaned forward. He lost his balance and hit the ground. L just watched light stay there for 5 minutes but Matsuda went on, "We have to help him, c'mon"

"Wait!" L put his hands in air, "Five more minutes. If Light is not faking it I'll send you to help him out"

" _His limbs are still, the dust particles around him don't seem to be getting influenced much"_

"Go, Matsuda" L said.

 ** _Inside Light's head_**

*Note, the italics indicate the older Light Yagami speaking and the non italic sentence is said by Light yagami who time travelled

" _Huh? What's going on? Is this a mirror, how can I see myself, No you're different than me, you have eyes of a murderer, you are not me, you're impersonating me"_

"Bullshit, I'm the future Light, You are Kira, you just gave up your memories saying you forfeit them." The Light from the future opens his palms and looks at the piece of paper, hands it to the older self, "Now just place it in your palms."

As the Light from past touched the paper, He understood every bit of the plan he was executing. "Don't let it get away from your contact, you'll no longer remember your old self. Now just listen to me, I'm from the future, here to take over your body, if you allow me to take over you the death I faced can be evaded."

 _How does the death occur in the first place?"_

"It's a long story, yes for the time being I'll let you know that L will die and we will succeed in killing him."

 _"Can't we work together?"_

"Even if so then I got to take control of you and you got to be subconscious."

" _Ok then let's work together and rule the world."_

They both shake hands.


	2. Progress in past

Chapter 2

On 29th day of imprisonment, Light regains consciousness and finds himself in his lock up where L, Aizwa and Matsuda as well as Light's dad, all over him. Light sits up as L asks if he's alright. Light says he's feeling bit weak and he hasn't been eating properly.

2 days later L executed the plan he executed a long time earlier, with Light where Light's dad takes Light-kun and Misa to the journey and the performance was concluded that way it concluded a long time back but the biggest change that took place since past was this time Light knew what exactly his plan was, he remembered that he is Kira, and he knew who had the death note and on whose behind Rem stands. L chains himself with Light yagami and at certain spur of moments, Light had been pardoned from the restraints and Ryuk came to meet Light in those moments. Light and L were on the trail on tracking the owner of the death note, i.e. the one to whom Rem handed the note. Light tracks down Yotsuba

"So one of the 8 members Mido, Shimura, Takahashi, Higuichi, Namikawa, Kido, Ooi and Hatori is Kira" Light exclaims as he witnesses his screen closely looking at the presented statisics

"Yotsuba? How did you deduce that Light?" L asked

"Here are some statistical data, there are 13 deaths in Yotsuba over last three months, barely a death or 2 benefits the other companies and the share prices of Yotsuba is rising whereas the share prices of its competitors have been declining, plus there are records of officials from these competing companies who died recently is way higher than last few years, all have died of heart attacks or accidental deaths due to illness, so we can safely assume Kira is among the top officials of the Yotsuba"

"That means Kira is now killing for profits? That's understandable but this when connected to your case you were imprisoned the deaths stopped unexpectedly, and after 2 weeks they started minor criminals were killed and now this, which means Kira's powers were transferred, maybe you were under his control but I'm convinced enough that you were Kira before and Misa was second Kira. Now there's another Kira. Hmm" L stated

Light faced L and landed a punch right at L's right cheek to which L responded with a high kick from his chair and both of them landed on the ground and the chains made a terrible noise. Both rose to their feet and Matsuda interfered stopping the brawl.

"I AM NOT KIRA" Light yelled.

Light's dad entered the room with a grim to which L looked closed ad turned to his computers facing his back to Chief Yagami.

"So Chief? Why were you called?" Matsuda asked in a kiddish manner

"I… I resigned from my post as Chief."

All the personnel except L looked right at Sochiro-san's eyes with awe as if his respect was stripped out.

"Aizwa and Matsuda, If you want to continue working here then I hope you both Resign too, if our want to continue your duty, you are free to leave this premises" L said

"What about our families? I am the only earning member you see?" Aizwa said in befuddlement

"I have already spoken to Watari about it and he has dug up financial sources to support your family and your child's education. All your expenses shall be borne by Watari"

"No Ryuzaki, I can't be dependent on you for my family's survival, I'm sorry chief but I'm leaving the investigation and don't worry Ryuzaki I'm not telling anyone about the progress we have made till date" Aizwa said and left the room.

"Uh… May I come in?" A voice requested for entrance

"Oh… Mogi, Come in, Ryuzaki this is Mogi and he wants to be a part of the investigation, I tell him all we know and believe me he can be trusted" Sochiro Yagami said in a cool voice

"Welcome in the team Mogi" L replied

"Back to business, firstly we need to know their conversations, we need to know about their meetings, secondly they already know L is a threat to them, all we need to do is find out their action on how will they beat L" Light said thoughtfully

The team rigorously worked on Yotsuba group although due to lack of personnel the pressure was on but they made breakthroughs by finding that the Kira killed everybody on Friday.

"Ryuzaki there's a message for Erald Coil that said 'I want you to tell me who L really is, the message was passed through 2 agents and well crafted but it was determined that it was sent by Kida Masahiko, The head of the Planning Department in Yotsuba Group. The offer states 100000 dollars up front and 140000 as a reward for success."

"Thank you so much, Watari"

"Erald Coil is the second best detective, He's extremely reliable in finding people, Yotsuba has placed a great contender against us" Light dad said as his right index finger rubbed his chin

"There's no problem, The detective known as Erald Coil is myself" L said

"So you're Erald Coil?" Mr. Yagami's jaw dropped flat

"Please keep it a secret, anyone who tries to find me will go to Erald Coil which reaches Watari and then to me, and that way I get to know details easily"

"That's Impressive really" Light commented

" _Although you won't be alive for long"_ Kira thought

"Watari, it's time to get Aber and Weddie"

"I know where they are currently but is it right to reveal their faces to the suspects."

"I guess we have established some sort of trust and I believe it's going to help our investigation a lot more by revealing them"

"As you wish Ryuzaki, I'll deal with the arrangements"

 ** _Three Days Later_**

A man who looked decent, blond, Charm in his eyes, introduced himself as a con man and his abilities as explained are his knowledge of Psychology, Linguistics and Diplomacy making him a fine spy. He's Aber.

A woman who's a professional Burglar, who entered the room by unlocking the door without letting anybody notice and has a vicious knowledge on system securities. She's Weddie

"They're…criminals" Sochiro Yagami said

"Yeah… but not quite exactly the ones who are punished by Kira, they work for me and help in my investigation although they too keep their identities a secret. Aber will play the role of Erald Coil and get close to them whereas Weddie will install those cameras so that we can get a clue of the mass murderer hanging there"


	3. L's confusion

"Ryuzaaki" The voice in the computer blared as L was sharing his plans to his team

"Yes Watari?"

"Matsuda has sent a distress signal, he went to Yotsuba I believe"

L faced Sochiro and asked, "Is he carrying the ID of Misa's manager? If yes then he'll be fine. But first we got to deal with this issue"

Everything went the exact way as it happened in past with Matsuda faking his death and the team listening to Yotsuba's conversation as light's eyes were sharp as ever knowing that he has to interrupt and device this idea.

"Ryuzaaki I have to borrow your name"

Namikawa Reiji looked at his phone just to witness an unknown caller disturbing in the middle of Kira session.

"Reiji Namikawa? This is L, Now listen carefully and give occasional responses while you listen to me" Light said it with all authority

There was a jolt down Reiji's spine when he heard the most dreadful alphabet.

"There are cameras and Microphones set up and your entire meeting is recorded including your companion's death, till the discussion of whom you've chosen to kill, Is this clear?" Light continued

'Oh no, L caught us, just like Coil said, this is the end for us. We underestimated him.' Reiji thought

"I have a deal to make to you"

'A deal?' Reiji's head was surely perplexed.

"Postpone the killing of the president of Elf and Mr. Zenzai for one month. If you do that and co-operate with us, I assure you, you'll be pardoned as you were hostiles of kira. I won't question you or the others except the kira that lurks in your organization."

"I see" The reply was received by Light

'I have no choice but to co-operate with L but if Kira finds out I'm so dead, what do I do?' He thought

"I know you're thinking which side to choose right? Work for me secretly and if Kira kills me you continue your work with him as usual and if Kira is caught I assure you no harm. Think about it, it's a win-win situation for you"

'He knows the decision I'm about to make'

"Ok next Monday then" Namikawa said and put the phone down

 _'He has to be Kira, that confidence without even a single question, he was confident that Namikawa would support him and he was sure that Namikawa isn't kira, something's different about him, all I can do now is test him.'_ L's mind ran through the data he received from Light's conversation with Namikawa

"Hey, Light?" L started as light turned his eyes from the screen knowing the upcoming question to be put by L

"If I were to die would you take my place?" L questioned

 _'I know L why you asked it, you still suspect me, hah'_

"I can't L, I am not like you, you could let them die to reach to kira, I can't, I might take some steps and get L killed."

 _'He is Kira, that's definite, the aggression the light had against kira is somehow distorted, Light's action are getting weirder, I need to get to the bottom of this as quickly as possible'_

 _'I know L lawliet, and I can kill you this instant but there probability of me being kira is very high if you die now. Even the most stupid person will know I'm Kira.'_

"So now we have to act." L said as he rose from his seat and went to Misa's room where he persuaded Misa to do the job once more or maybe the first time for Misa but the second time for Light.

The interview took place with Aber as Coil but the odd part was that Rem this time did not meet Misa in the washroom. The interview went different from the last time as Kira wasn't revealed to Misa.

Misa returned with success as to getting the job but with no clue as to who Kira was. Light saw her face and there was a smirk on his face. L noticed it.

"I have given my number and email and got reply from them, and now I'll follow them just as planned"

"It looks like that plan is cancelled" L retorted

"You better not be kidding" Misa started to mess with L's hair in anger

"It was not my idea" L responded quickly to that action

"The plan might put you in Danger Misa" Light said catching Misa's wrist

"But Misa can do it for Light."

"I'm not telling you to turn the TV-AD, but deny that you were second kira and were restrained by L."

"But..."

"No buts Misa" Light interrupted.

 _'Now I have to establish the fact that Higuichi is Kira'_

"Watari contact Weddie please, Weddie have you broken into their systems?"

"Yes all done but three houses have very tight security, Kida Mashita's house, Reiji Namikawa's house and Higuichi's house, All done but Higuichi has specially built a basement with electromagnetic fields due to which I cannot give you any live AV but I can plant a recorder and retrieve it."

"Do so" Light interrupted.

"Why is that Light?" L asked

"I find it quite suspicious because I've been going through all the profiles currently and Higuichi has been demoted for his behaviour which makes him suitable for demanding power and then a secret basement that strengthens my suspicion on him, Hatori is gone, Ooi, Takahashi and Shimura's profiles don't point them as kira, and Namikawa, Kida, Mido have achieved so much that they wouldn't simply just use the powers to strengthen the company when he can strengthen themselves."

"Well I'll do it" The voice of the woman fades after this statement and the rest go on their discussion.

"Light, what else supports your theory of Higuichi being Kira?"

"Higuichi is a self centred maniac but not smart, that's why he takes opinion on whom to kill and whom to let go in the form of a meeting."

 _'Light understood Kira's thought process of killing criminals and drew the conclusion just with profiles, this again causes my thinking to get crazier, I am convinced that till 2 weeks of Imprisonment he was kira then suddenly there was a change and then he started acting differently, then on 27_ _th_ _day just because he had no food he fainted and didn't wake up for 2 days straight. After these 2 days he started working out in a weird way as if he knows my decision before I arrive to them. Something is definitely not right.'_


	4. Light's Twist of plot

"But again Light, How can just draw conclusion based on profiles, I think we need some more evidence to establish it?" L said

' _Now is the time where things get clearer on how Light arrived to the conclusion, and determining how kira acts.'_

"I am pointing that we should focus on him more compared to others because his activities are more suspicious than anybody else. Even when you heard Higuichi's conversations, I got the feeling that he is in a hurry to kill. He is hungry for power. He is not smart enough to run the company so he's taking the help of other members to tell him whom to kill. I can draw only one conclusion he has to be Kira."

 _'As I thought, he is carefully choosing his words, though the points he is saying is valid yet he is not able to provide any substantial evidence yet he is pretty confident ,I think playing by his rules is best option. Hmm...'_

"Light, we will keep an eye on him yet I think we must focus on Takeshi too."

 _'This is different from the L I know, I guess no evidence from my side is raising suspicion else L would've fought with me cause it won't satisfy the fact that I know Higuichi's Kira.'_

"Agreed" Light said

 _'Now, L this time too you will die but by changing the course of the future in such a way that even N can't beat me no matter what.'_

Higuichi and Takeshi were monitored closely as Light contacted Reiji Namikawa to tell him that he wanted Reiji to get into the bottom of Higuichi's past and send the entire data.

L then had the same conversation regarding Light Yagami willingly giving up his powers or being taken away. And then they develop the same plan as before, though Light made one beautiful statement in the middle to change the whole course of the plan

"Higuichi has the ability to kill, if he's forced no to transfer his powers then you will have to assure that you don't know his powers cause anyone who is kira if gets his powers back can terminate our investigation team including me and you without a second glance."

' _Did he really say that? He just revealed he is kira, he is planning something dangerous and this means that Higuichi's power cannot reach Light, I have to either let him free or sit in this room with him and watch the video of the action happening in the city. But if just by looking at the method of killing if Light can regain his powers then the camera is enough for him to kill me but he cannot kill me even if he regains his ability as he is the biggest suspect here. But regaining his powers and just by utilizing it he can still kill criminals, then he will somehow get the time and kill me too. Keeping him alive after catching Higuichi might be dangerous. Light has perfectly devised his words so that he can keep me out of this case. If I let him go then his actions might change the course and Higuichi might be killed as kira can control his victims. One thing is for sure, Light cannot know how Higuichi kills.'_

' _L, I know now you won't allow me to watch how Higuichi kills but that's the point, no suspicion as well as Higuichi will also die the way I want.'_ Light thought as he watched L's eyes deeply embedded in his PC but he isn't paying attention to the screen notifications displayed.

"Then I'm afraid Light I will have to lock you in again as I can't take the risk of you getting your powers back." L said

"Ahh" Light spoke up before his father could interrupt "I see now you still suspect me of being Kira"

"Yes I do and the option I can think of right now is that Kira can transfer his powers but if you can regain your powers in any way then there is a possibility that everyone in this room can be killed."

' _Although that's highly unlikely cause killing everyone in this room for you is impossible Light. Your dad is in the team and if everyone apart from him dies then he will come to the same conclusion as me.'_

 _'L, the 2-3 days I spent in the locker room I analyzed every corner of it and since you will have to go to catch Kira I.e. you will keep the camera in recording mode, I've got you again my friend.'_

The handcuffs were removed but before Light could be taken off to his room where he was kept before, Matsuda spoke up, "But we can allow Misa to walk away as you said yourself that she is no longer second Kira and she didn't kill Light's father."

"I still haven't completely ruled out the possibility of her being second Kira but I've decided to have Mogi-san accompany Misa to Australia tomorrow and the return tickets are made."

"Wait? What now?" Mogi's heavy voice came up with his puzzled face.

"You heard him, Mogi-san, don't worry." Sochiro-san said

"Now we shall proceed with the Sakura TV plan. Light before you go in just when the climax starts you will have to play your part as you stated and then you may go to your room."

' _That's the moment I'm waiting for L, even if you don't leave me alone you'll be surprised with what it's there in store for you'_

 _'I know you're planning something Light and you are eager to be alone but I am making sure that you are not. I have ways of looking at you even when I'm not in my room.'_


	5. L

CHAPTER 5

Light returns to the prison he was kept in and he witnessed the changes immediately knowing that he anticipated these changes. The prison is rebuilt and in such a way that even a speck of dust is caught in camera.

 _'_ _C'mon that's going to help me win this battle.'_

Light looks at the camera and just yells 'go get him mate'

 _'_ _And I hope you are alive till then.'_ Light thinks as he smirks.

 _'_ _I have to catch Higuichi to get to the bottom of this. Now let's consider the fact that Light has planned on killing me the second I lay a finger on Higuichi who can blurt out any and everything. So Higuichi will try to find out Matsuda's real name and rush to the office and then we will find out how he kills and therefore if in the office we get to know how he killed then Light Yagami has to kill me before Higuichi reaches the office. How will Light know whether Higuichi has reached the office or not? I have to make sure I live to find out about kira and get the real Kira captured.'_

The day finally arrives when Matsuda goes to Sakura TV and Namikawa has a meeting with Shimaura and Midou, L contacts Aber and tells Aber to contact Namikawa and inform him to get Higuichi watch the TV.

L starts the recorder and connects Watari to Light so that Watari could look at Light with the same camera that L was using on Light. And as the plan progresses the call arrives at Misa's cell number and Higuichi gets his result. Then as before Higuichi calls Mogi-san just to find out that it isn't his day and as Higuichi enters the car there is a big voice that yells in modulated form "I AM KIRA HIGUICHI, AND IN 10 SECONDS THOU SHALT PERISH"

Higuichi falls on the car desk flat with his eyeballs squinted and his frail body stops twitching in a moment or so when everybody watching the footage has their jaw dropped. Light made circles on the ground with his fingers and stopped suddenly and he looked at the camera with a joy of victory and smiled.

"NO" L yelled.

' _Light's been chained with me and now he's in prison but how? How? How did he kill Higuichi while I was having a watch at him? Is it really God who has taken form of Light and can kill as he feels? No that's stupid there has to be a trick to it. It has to be a trick. How? But first Let's check out Higuich's Bag. We may find something useful.'_

"Search Higuichi's car and bring his bag to me." L talks to the computer. "Yes" the reply comes from the computer in the voice of a female riding a bike.

As Weddie reaches the car and opens the door, Higuichi's body falls on her and as she moves him out, gets up in the car her mind goes blank and she ignites the lighter and burns the car but doesn't get out of it as she locks herself in, and as the flames and smoke covered the camera, Rem took her note and flew away and it was assured that none of them saw what exactly happened.

"What is happening here?" Yells Sochiro Yagami.

"Kira has somehow gained access to Weddie's real name and has used her to kill herself as well as any evidence that we may find in the car."

' _This proves that the act of kira is not by a god rather by a goddamn stupid kid. Light is sure to be the killer but he hasn't even let us know how he killed criminals. But he knew about the plan, so he has somehow managed to kill Weddie, well he can control the time of death, but when did he get the time to get Weddie's name and kill her as well as force her to destroy the car?_

L looks at the screen and watches Light staring at the camera but something was different in Light's eyes. It was as if Light knew that L lost Weddie. L looked at the recording of Light's movements in prison when Sochiro said, "How can my son be guilty?"

"He knew about the plan, He asked to go to jail as he probably wanted me to see him not getting a chance to fiddle and make any sort of strange movements because he knew that if weddie is killed and he is out with me, he might still be the prime suspect even more at least in prison he doesn't have to show any reactions which means it is hard to prove that Light is Kira due to lack of evidence."

"What's happening Ryuzaaki?" Light yelled

"Higuichi's on the run" L replied.

 _'_ _You mean to hell, right L! Haha he's dead and yet you couldn't catch me. I win again L.'_

Light held the bars and yelled "You still didn't catch him? Wasn't he supposed to be caught by now? What's going on L?"

"Certainly but Higuichi didn't go to the office rather he has directly gone to Sakura Tv. Right now I'll go after him and you can hear the good news later Light." Every word the L said stirred his anger more as he knew deep inside that he couldn't prove that Light is Kira but knows for sure that He is Kira.

 _'_ _Damn you, Light. But wait, Light went to prison just before this incident. Why? If we assume that he had already somehow executed the time and place of Higuichi's death earlier then his request to be in prison is the best option as he is totally under surveillance. But how could he kill when he was handcuffed? Is there an invisible power helping him? Who? A shinigami? Sounds absurd. Whatever the case maybe but there must be a method for killing where Light needs to know the name and face of the killer which he had since the start of the investigation. But he doesn't know mine or Watari's real name.'_


	6. Confusion

Chapter 6

 _'Light knew Weddie's real name, which means he knows about Aber too, I can conclude that if Aber dies too then Watari can also be a target and his name could've been known to Light._  
 _Having an accomplice in this room is still not sufficient for him to get Weddie's real name. Maybe Light can now provide some Intel on how to catch Kira which I can use against him'_

"Light? Higuichi is caught. We are now bringing him in" L said in a victorious tone

"What? You caught him? How is that possible?" Light reacted without a second thought

 _'Crap'_ Light's anger shot.

"What do you mean?" L said

"If you would've caught Higuichi, You would've gone to him as quickly as possible as you too know that Higuichi can be killed by Kira and wouldn't want to waste time and you're waiting for Higuichi to rather join the party which makes me doubt whether Higuichi is alive or not." Light thought of the answer ASAP.

 _'He does have a point here'_ L thought

"Yes, Higuichi is dead. Light I cannot rule you out as my suspect because apart from Yotsuba Company and our team here, nobody else knew Higuichi has somehow attained Kira's power."

"That doesn't certify that I am the killer."

"Yotsuba's profit rose up because of Higuichi and here neither your father nor me or Matsuda can be a suspect. So who else is left?

"Me and Misa"

"See, its evident enough that my suspicions will stick with you... Aaah"

L fell on the ground

Watari yelled, "L"  
"Everyone circled around L

Mr Yagami ran and freed Light and told him about L's condition.

Ryuzaaki was on the ground breathless

 _'But I didn't kill him yet. Something is not right'_

L was lifted by the others and before Light to see L, L was transferred to a safe zone according to Watari as to keep his identity hidden and also do as his will commanded.

Light ran to the hidden book to find it still there laying with no name which was unrecognized written on it.

Light also contacted Rem and found that in other Death Note L's real name was not written.

Ryuk standing beside Light looked at him in baffled.

"Ryuk, Find L, if you want more apples, find L and see if he's alive" Light said in a controlled voice

"The game is getting interesting" Ryuk left off

Light tried to contact Matsuda but he got no reply. Light called Mogi san informing him about the situation, calling him back with Misa.

 _'Before you make any other move its better if you lay dead L. Its time you meet your death. You were supposed die by now. This time the death note is also safe with me. Plus I remember your real name thanks to the past life where Rem did the hard work for me'_

"Rem, Pass me the death note. It's time L met his destiny."

"Wait, you know L's real name?" REM questioned

"Its a long story"

Rem handed the Death Note to Light.

Whereas, in the area where L was transferred, everybody was surprised to know why L faked his death

"Now listen to me carefully, if I die, then Light is Kira. The simple reason is, I escaped him, he will kill me now for I may come back with another plan and only Light and Misa know how I look, therefore I will die for sure in sometime, b-"

Before L could complete his sentence he stood up walked out the building went in the same room where he conducted his business, found a sheet lying there and scribbled something in the paper with a pen and jammed the same pen in his throat and fell on his computer keyboard.

An hour later everyone on the team had gathered and found L dead. They all witnessed that he didn't die off a heart attack.

"Kira did this." Light said

"Kira controlled L and killed him" Matsuda said while in tears

"But why control him, he must have made L do something?" Sochiro Yamagi said in a shaking voice.

"Light, now you will stay in prison for one week under my custody." Sochiro Yamagi decided.

"What? Dad right now we need to stop Kira"

"I'm stopping him."

"You too! I proved you many times I'm not Kira."

"That's for me to decide."

Light went to prison again and Sochiro couldn't stop his tears.

"Scout Light's room, every corner, search our garden, look for anything suspicious" Sochiro ordered Matsuda, Aizwa and Mogi.

Meanwhile

 _'So this was supposed to happen?'_ The Light who accepted to be in the subconscious rang in Light's head

"Actually our plan will would be successful, L would die but L's protege will know how Kira kills and use it against us. And we lose to N"

 _'N's the protege?'_

"Yes" Light thought to himself.

 _'How smart is 'N'?'_ The subconscious light asked.

"Well I was one step ahead of him but due to an unfortunate incident the tables turned."

Light explained to his past self on how he was defeated

Meanwhile

"L was sure Light is Kira. He clearly said that no one knew his face who could kill him except for Light and Misa. I need to know how Kira kills. We cannot catch him unless we know his way of murder." Sochiro said kneeling towards the computer

Matsuda focused on the pen marks on L's throat, said "Chief, still I don't get it. How can Light kill even if he is in the prison?"

"I think its high time Misa joins Light too.  
Too many criminals have died. If they're in the jail cell and still criminals die they'll be ruled out as suspects" Aizwa said.

"That has happened before Aizwa-san. He was captured with Misa. Both stayed in prison and yet criminals died. There is some other trick to it. But what we should focus right now is why Kira brought L here to burn himself? Why not kill him with a heart attack? Kira has made L do something, and if we can find that out we can be a step ahead of Kira." Sochiro Yagami said


	7. Play

Chapter 7

 **In Light's subconscious mind**

Light explained how exactly he died to his alternate self

 _'Then why didn't you go to the time before Kiyomi Takada dies and inform Mikami not to take out his death note to kill her.'_ The subconscious Light asked the future Light.

"My biggest mistake was letting the world know about Death Note, now I sent Ryuk to stop his friend from dropping the death note to M. Dad and everybody then knew that a book in hand can easily make me a suspect but now no one has a clue how I kill and N will join the game and will die too."

 _'Why don't you write N's real name now? Wait, lemme guess, you want to trouble him.'_

"Yes. Payback's a bitch. The thing I can say for sure is that, Few days from now we will get a call from M that the director is abducted. I need L's system to gain control in foreign countries. Not only that I need to make sure N doesn't have any Protege"

' _But you've got a decisive advantage now that your death note is still a secret'_

"I've sent Ryuk with one Death Note to give it to his friend. That stupid shinigami ruined our plans."

"When I first killed L by revealing the Death Note to everyone just like you would've done had I not come, Mello played me and stole the note, that was the point when I found that I didn't research all about L. I made a big mistake not knowing about the successors of L. But I let time pass as I got to know about both of them and made right moves but wasn't able to hit 2 birds with one stone. Mello successfully acted as the distraction to beat me. But now I know how the both of them think and act and can beat them. I was called as L the second by Near. If M makes his move by kidnapping The Director I can be sure that there will no missiles as such but the locations may be the same."

 _'Sayu will be kidnapped for information, Sayu or Dad will die'_

"That's something I can prevent the only thing now I have to do is make sure that I get back the trust of my dad."

Meanwhile

Aizwa came to Sochiro Yagami about the abduction news of the Director.

Matsuda found the note written by L and saw the name 'Mihael Kheel' written on it.

That note reached Sochiro Yagami, as Sochiro Yagami took the note to Light for interrogation.

"Light, who's 'Mihael Kheel'?"

"One of the US guys who has contacted me about how L used to do his research on criminals and acted so that if we have to cover up the news the L died I can help one of you become L."

"What if we make you L?"

"No dad I'm suspicious of being Kira, taking L's position means L's words on me being Kira is true. I will use L's name unless there's an emergency."

"Our director has been abducted -"

"So it begins" Light said out Loud

"What?"

"According to that guy your daughter and Director are 2 big targets for abduction"

"Why?"

"There are be 2 groups now dad, one called SPK, and one this, both know L is dead, so the take revenge of his death, one of them is calm like L the other is rash and can go to any means to take revenge"

"How will you deal with them?"

"By being L and using their help to get Kira to justice"

"Fine, lets do it"

A few days later

The body is moved, the place is cleaned.  
Light gets the position of L and gets contacted by the FBI agent, who asks for the detail on L's death.

 _'N's here then, now SPL members are going to be on my ass now. Let's play with them.'_ Light thought to himself

"Kira killed L" Light yelled and banged the table drawing the attention of the FBI agent. "He made a fool out of us."

"I see." The FBI said rubbing his chin

"Hello. Yes. I'm talking to the Director. Sure. Yes." The FBI agent received a phone call.

"I'll take my leave now."

 _'Now it's my time to change the future'_

Light and his team receive a phone call from M where one of his men say that the Director is no longer in his senses.

"Dad tell Sayu to stay at home."

"I'd like to talk to Mihael Kheel first. Ask him how did he know that" Sochiro Yagami said

"I'm sorry Dad, Mihael Kheel was my informer. I just got the message when you were talking to FBI agents that he didn't survive. Heart attack. Guess who killed him."

"Hmm. How did Kira know his face?"

"That's something even I don't know.  
Kira may be in America now dad. Not in Japan anymore."

"Seems hard to believe, his targets are all over the world but mostly in Japan. I don't understand why Kira kills, he can simply help us by putting criminals in prison"

"Kira thinks it is the best method." Light said

Light gets an unknown call, "This is L speaking"

"L the second?"

"What do you mean?" Light acted

 _'Near thanks for calling, cause now I have the upper hand and you still don't know that L is kira'_

"I'm N, from SPK, I wish to know all about the death of the former L. We will bring Kira to justice"

"How can I trust you? How come I know you are not Kira because apart from us no one knows L is dead. I need evidence to conclude you are not Kira."

"I don't know how Kira kills"

"That's not an answer. How do you know L died?"

"I'm American, I come from an American orphanage made to succeed L."

"Do you know anything about the abductors of Director?"

"I have a faint Idea although I am not sure."

"A hypothesis you say?"

"Yup"

"So is the kidnapper from the same orphanage as you?"

"If he is then my hypothesis is true"

There was a call from an unknown number in Director Yagami's cell. He picked it up and a voice eating chocolate said, "The Director has died"

Light typed the text in his laptop, 'put it in speaker'

"N, we got a call from the kidnappers, see if you recognize the voice"

Sochiro Yagami put his cell on speaker.

"Its Mello, he was in the orphanage with us" N said

"Hmm."

"Now, Mr Yagami, we have abducted Sayu, your daughter, and we want you to come have tea with us. Bring every evidence of L's death. Even if a single paper is missing your daughter will die."

 _'Its going just as planned'_ Light thought

"Take digital evidence, Mr. Yagami. Or keep a digital evidence and take physical evidence. But I prefer digital evidence." Light said

"Yes, I agree. With Digital evidence it will be easier for Mr. Yagami to explain L's death to Mello"

"We'll be in contact with you, N" Light said and disconnected the call

"Dad take only enough evidence to explain his death. Don't take the note of Mihael Kheel."

"Why?"

"He shouldn't know that I am in contact with Mihael Kheel, else Mihael might be in danger. I can't risk Mihael."

"Ok Light"


	8. Change

Chapter 8 As Light Yagami experienced in his earlier life, Mello had the same plan except this time he'd be examining the clues with every inch of his brain. Light contacts N, "N I wanna know the details of all the Gangsters of United States." "Why?" "I got the file of Mello, by looking at his character and his charismatic kidnapping, he must be working with a Don but he must be the Don to give orders, therefore he's with Gangsters and using them." _'He is smart, If he is so smart how come he and L couldn't catch Kira?'_ "I'll send you the details" Light got all the details of Gangsters in United States with their criminal records. _'Now that was easy, but this restricts the death of those criminals M is working with.'_ "If you can get tue location that Mr. Yagami's in, maybe you can send some air support to help his family to return safely" Light said. "Hmm, yes we'll see what we can do, but how do you think he's gonna pull it off?" "Probably reroute the airplane, to a different location" Light replied with confidence ' _Something is definitely off here'_ N thought "We'll trace the airplane he's getting on. Lets see how this turns out.  
I'll contact Mello too, he is too radioactive for his own good" "You sure seem to know a lot about him, you knew his personally didn't you?" Light asked Meanwhile the plane got rerouted to the hideout "Oh no." Sochiro said as he felt the sudden recoursing of the plane. The plane landed after a couple minutes and only the director and Mello's men got off, the plane took off as soon as the men entered a hatch that was open for them. "N, we're you able to track the coordinates?" "Yes, I'll send help as quickly as possible" Mello hid himself in the dark and only his men appeared to the Director, taking all the evidences he carried and released Sayu but told them to wait until Mello was finished with the examination Sayu was weeping, as she held close to Sochiro. "Director" A voice echoed from a sound box above their heads "I have seen your evidences but its unfortunate that you have not presented everything, there are still some things that are missing" Sochiro stood up, looking up at the speaker, "I presented you with all the information, please contact L and ask him if you feel we haven't given you all the information" "Sure" Mello replied chewing his chocolates. The landline on the HQ in Japan rang as Light picked up with calmness, "L I presume?" Mello said N was listening to the conversation as he was already in contact with Light. "Yes" Light replied "Guess what I'm thinking right now" Mello said "You think I'm a fake" Light replied "I think you're a fool and a fake" "Release the Director and his daughter, M" "Tell me something first, why did L burn himself in a room?" "Release them first." "Apologies mate, hehe, they're hostages, traded for ransom, you answer or they die, ready to pay, fake" "To erase evidences in the room he was working in." "How did Kira know where L worked?" "What do you imply?" "Who are you, Kira?" "What makes you think I'm Kira?" "You really wanna play, lets see, firstly L works with Japanese police and L gathers suspects, and 2 of those suspects whose names are not mentioned here saw L's face, suddenly they found that another Kira had spawn in a company, who was ultimately caught by L and the police, but somehow Kira controlled L's personal pawns and used them to kill this new Kira and destroy evidence, who could have known the face and the name of such criminals who never existed on records. L destroyed their criminal records, basically Wendy was a car washer according to the FBI and other records, how did Kira find her out? It has to be one of the suspects L captured. The male one. Who are you Kira? "Until now whatever Mello has said does make sense, second L, mind telling us why did you become L?" N asked "I was just a suspect and on the first day L proved that Kira needs a name and a face to kill, and a guy who is answering to you, M in a position where our Director and his daughter is being abducted by you, don't you think it's quite a situation which shows I couldn't have known L's name through any means? If I was Kira and had known L's name sure I must know yours and N's real name and kill you by now, but I haven't, I'm not Kira." "Explain me why have you sent incomplete information?" "Can you tell the world your real name and openly challenge Kira? Can you show the world who you are? How do I trust you? How do I make sure a criminal like you wants Justice for L?" "Second L I have sent a plane and it woulda reached by now, Mello, let the director and his daughter go safely, you wanna take on Kira, kidnapping won't help you." "Why release hostages, I want this Second L of yours to come to my place and tell his real name without fear and then I'll spare the Director and his daughter." "I would advise you to release him and come to Japan and look at the evidences yourself, and lets have a session face to face." "I have better plans." Mello said "I am not keen in revealing myself too Second L" "Its funny, you never saw what L had seen and you suspect without the full information. Kill them Mello, go ahead, I'm done answering you. You have 2 options, one release them and we'll be partners or 2 kill them and forever loose any future possibilities to catch kira. "Personally I'd go with 2 but right now I'll let them go, I told you, I got big plans" Mello smirked Mello let the hostage go to the plane and return Japan "Bold move Second L, were you sure he wasn't going to kill the Director? "Yes, I gave some evidences to him which would indicate I'm the criminal he's looking for and I still have the control here, so he has to be in touch with me to force me into something, plus he already knows he can take them hostages anytime later. Right now he'd be saving his life and he will come to Japan soon. What about you? Are you willing to find Kira, N?" 


	9. War on 2 fronts

Few days later,

Sochiro is back in Japan with his daughter and N reaches Japan and with the help of his team finds a safe area to operate to which Light is unknown.

 _'With the change in timeline I don't have the pawn in my hand currently but I can still use a weapon, although that weapon would cost me highly, let me jot up another plan if not I'll pass on with this'_ Light thought to himself

As Light was lost in his thoughts Sochiro patted on light's shoulder, "Are you Okay?"

Light looking at him, "What do you mean?"

"We haven't moved forward in Kira case, he's still out there and we haven't moved an inch and he has killed a lot of criminals I fear we are not as good as L"

"Hmm. I understand" Light agreed in disagreement with his thoughts as he clenched his fists.

Sochiro noticed but dropped the subject and left.

Light rubbed his chin as his eyes widened, _'I've got it'_ Light embarked on his thoughts.

A smile that no one could understand but a cold blooded human, Light had it. He knew the stakes of the game he was about to play.

"Checkmate" Light mumbled to himself

"Second L, I have reached Japan" N said

"M hasn't been in contact yet I think he's acting in secret, I want you to keep a track of his movements if you or your men ever spot him or his men. Keep me updated on his position, the safety of my team depends on my knowledge on Mello's activities" Light said

"That we'll surely do, but I want the director to meet me I want to interrogate him."

"I don't think it's a good idea, he deserves his time with his family."

"While Kira ruins other families, no, I wish to speak to the Director now."

Light looked at Matsuda and said, "Please call the Director."

"Right away" Matsuda left.

A minute later, Light's father stepped in.

"Mr Director, N would like to speak to you" Light said, and he nodded as he spoke

"Patch him up L"

"Hello Director" N said

"What do I owe the pleasure N?"

"I will cut the chase and spill the beans, I want you to meet me tomorrow, afternoon. Be at the railway station gate 2 by 12. My men will take you from there." N said

"Will do"

"Do not worry sir, I am not M, I have no intention of Kidnapping you but as per safety protocols I am forced to keep you in the dark about my location."

"Lets meet tomorrow then N"

"We'll speak soon sir" N said

The next day

Sochiro reached the spot at 11.55 am and minutes later, a tall dark man in grey suit walked over to the Director and said, "I have to blindfold you and frisk you sir, please don't panic"

Sochiro didn't react and stood sturdy. The man frisked Sochiro, blindfolded him and took him to a vehicle in the passenger's seat. The nameplate of the car was hidden, and the car drove off in a hurry, and suddenly halfway through the route, it blasted.

Light saw the car burnt down from the room with the help of cameras. In anger Light yelled, "N, what have you done?"

Light immediately called N and cooled down before he said, "What have you done?"

"Do not worry second L, the Director is safe, that car was a fake meant to distract you from the real location of Mr, Yagami."

"I see, I would like to speak to the Director once he is there with you N"

"I will look at it L"

The call disconnected.

 _'N, I'll know exactly where Dad is, I don't need a tracking device, I got a tracker who cannot be tracked_ '

The car came to a halt, "Are we there yet?" Sochiro asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry but until we get the orders we cannot remove the blindfolds, Sir"

Sochiro was guided by the Men in Black and suddenly the cloth no longer covered his eyes.

Sochiro's eyes squealed for a minute, then he noticed the boy who sat like L, was playing with an toy airplane.

"I'll be direct sir, I want all the information you have on Kira case that you haven't disclosed to M. I also want the identity of the person acting on behalf of L."

"Aren't you the smart one?"

"Yes but a detective's work starts with finding evidences but I need some evidences to conduct my research and Continue where L left off"

"I agree. I'll have everything you need right now, I'll just call L"

"No"

Sochiro looked at N in shock. "Don't call second L" N said

"Something about him feels off. My instincts tell me he knows a lot but is hiding information even from you."

Sochiro understood that N was playing with him in order to get information as quickly as possible, "but every information detail is with him, I trust him"

"What if he's Kira?"

"What if he's not?"

"You seem to trust him a lot. Tell me Mr. Yagami, where exactly is your son?"

"He's in the police force as my assistant"

"But I haven't seen him anywhere near you, because I suspect he is second L"

Sochiro looked at N with confidence attempting not to give away the feeling of surprise.

"What is his name again?"

"Light Yagami"

"Light-kun, L. Yes, was he the suspect of being Kira?"

"Yes."

"I want all the information you have without his knowledge."

"You'll get them tomorrow morning." Sochiro said with a sad tone

"Please be a Director and not a father in this case, a father will wrong decisions, a Director will not. I hope we meet again soon in better circumstances"

Sochiro was blindfolded again and in half an hour he reached back to the station.

Sochiro came back in the room disappointed

"So dad, did N find out I'm L?"

Sochiro looked extremely surprised and didn't hide it this time.

"It's quite simple dad" Light said with a smirk on his face


End file.
